


Pokemon A Different Journey Sinnoh Arc Battle Dimension

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Magic Puppy Storm's daughter Daisy, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Tears For Fears

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash and I helped Ian to overcome the fear of Zangoose.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Once There Were Greenfields

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday September the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Gardenia again and she showed off her new Pokemon Cacnea.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Throwing The Track Switch

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Ash traded Anabel to Dawn and she gave him Finn.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. The Keystone Pops

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday September the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We stopped the wild nonshiny female Spiratomb and she caught it for her Team.  
Champion Cynthia.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Bibarel Knaws Best

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Isis and we helped her out.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Bidoof and he nicknamed the Pokemon Bennett.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Storm's daughter Daisy appeared and I kept her a secret from my friends.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Nosing 'Round the Mountain

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday September the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Alan and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Luxray Vision

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Marble and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Journey To The Unown

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday September the 15th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Anabel evolved into her Ambipom form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Team Shocker

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Jessie won her ribbon and she's really happy.  
Ash and Kenny taught Trenton how to use the Energy Ball Move.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Tanks For The Memories

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday September the 16th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Autumn,Spring and Summer.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Hot Springing A Leak

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Leona and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Riding The Winds Of Change

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday September the 17th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Gligar and he nicknamed the Pokemon Glenn.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 8:30 pm Glenn evolved into Gliscor and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Sleight Of Sand

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday September the 18th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved the Hippowdon and we sent them blasting off.  
Butch and Cassidy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Lost Leader Strategy

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday September the 19th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Maylene and we met Reggie.  
We defeated the Gym Leader Maylene and we got the Cobble Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Crossing The Battle Line

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Dawn lost to Maylene and she gave her some $.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. A Triple Fighting Chance.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday September the 20th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash defeated Maylene and she gave him the Cobble Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Enter Galactic

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Team Galactic for the 1st time and everyone got away.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. The Bells Are Singing.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday September the 21st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Francesca and we helped her out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Pokemon Ranger and The Kidnapped Riolu Part One

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday September the 22nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Kellyn and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Pokemon Ranger and The Kidnapped Riolu Part Two

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We got the henchmen arrested and Pokemon Hunter J escaped.  
We took Riolu home and he hugged the old man.  
The old man walked over to Ash and he put a Riolu Pokemon Egg into his hands.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 8:30 pm Ash's Riolu Egg hatched and he nicknamed the little one Lincoln.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Crossing Paths

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday September the 23rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Austin and we helped him out.  
Austin and Jessie released their Dustox Pokemon.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Pika and Goliath

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Sho and we helped him out.  
Sho wanted to trade his Magnemite for my Pikachu and I refused.   
Sho found a nonshiny female Pikachu and he caught the Pokemon.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Our Cup Runneth Over

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday September the 24th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Champion Wallace and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. A Full Course Tag Team Battle

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met up with May again and she showed off her Glaceon.   
We met Kylie and we met Roman.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Staging A Heroe's Welcome

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday September the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn and May made it to the next round.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Pruning a Prussel Of Pals

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Dawn and May made it to the next round.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Strategy With A Smile

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday September the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn won her ribbon and she's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. The Thief That Keeps Thieving

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Tyler and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Chim-Charred

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday September the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash lost to Paul and he's really sad.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Cream Of The Croagunk Crop

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Crasher Wake and we met Hamilton.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. A Crasher Course In Power

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday September the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated Crasher Wake the Gym Leader and we got the Fen Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Hungry For The Good Life

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Mr. Backlot and we met Monica.  
Dawn caught a nonshiny male Swinub and she nicknamed him Mason.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Fighting Fear With Fear

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday September the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash and I helped Glenn to overcome the fear of flying.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Arriving In Style

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Paris and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. The Psyduck Stops Here

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday September the 30th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We protected the Psyducks and we watched the Eggs hatch.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
We're at the Pokemon Camp and we saw the instructors.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Camping It Up

Four hours later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Everyone got a rental Pokemon and I got to keep mine because of the Nuzlocke curse.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Up Close and Personable

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday October the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We're done with the events and we got the scores.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Ghoul Daze

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We found the Dusknoir Pokemon and we got points removed from the Team for disobeying.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the cabins and tomorrow we're going to have fun in the events.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. One Team Two Team Red Team Blue Team

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday October the 2nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Our red team won in the events and we got medals.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday October the 3rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We got done with training our Pokemon and Nurse Joy healed them up.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Playing The Leveling Field

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday October the 4th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leader Fantina and we got the Relic Badge.  
Ash lost to Fantina and she gave him the rematch date.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Doc Brock

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday October the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Paige got really sick with a fever and we tried to get it down.  
Brock released the excess electricity and he gave Paige a pill.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Battling The Generation Gap

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday October the 6th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Dawn defeated Lila and she got her ribbon.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
Tomorrow is my 32nd birthday and I'm really excited.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Losing It's Lustrous

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday October the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Cyrus and we met Professor Carolina.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Double Team Turnover

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We battled against Team Galactic and they got away.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
At 7:30 pm Ash and his friends gave me birthday presents.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. If The Scarf Fits Wear It

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday October the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Angie again and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. A Pokemon and a Trainer Reunion

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Aaron and we helped him out.  
I defeated Aaron in a Pokemon Battle and he gave me some $.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Aiding The Enemy

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday October the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash lost to Paul in a Pokemon Battle and his Turtwig Trenton evolved.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Barry's Busting Out All Over

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Barry and we helped him out.  
I defeated Barry in a Pokemon Battle and he gave me some $  
Ash lost to Barry and he gave the boy some $.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. Shield With A Twist

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday October the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash defeated Fantina and she gave him the Relic Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. Jumping Rocket Ship

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday October the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We're done with training our Pokemon and Nurse Joy healed them up.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. Sleepless In Pre-Battle

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We stopped the wild Darkrai and everyone is free from having a nightmare.  
Mason evolved into Piloswine and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
